Until Death Do Us Part
by Specks52
Summary: Through the ages Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray have gone through many lives and many names but each time they always find each other only to die tragically in each others arms and to then be reborn with no recollection of their past lives… what happens when they do remember? Original prompt from Lima Designs inside...
1. The Beginning

**I swear to god Lima Designs and Somebody Fic This week is going to kill me. I have yet another prompt that I fell in love with and that makes it two for this week. I saw the prompt like 20 minutes ago and this is what I came up with. Now I have an idea of where the story is going to go thanks to the prompt as well as how it's going to get there and you all will love this I promise. There is so much I can do with this story and I'm excited to get it done. Let me know what you think and I will try to update this between tonight and tomorrow. Any mistakes are mine so forgive me. Shoutout to Driz and Charlie you ladies rock! **

**Original Prompt: Through the ages Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray have gone through many lives and many names but each time they always find each other only to die tragically in each others arms and to then be reborn with no recollection of their past lives… until the day that they do remember. Now, knowing their history, the two begin to wonder if they were ever truly meant to be. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Until Death Do Us Part Prologue**

**Present Day**

Quinn opened her eyes and turned to look at the girl next to her. She's not the type of person to just randomly get into bed with someone but this girl was special. She memorized every inch of her back and watched the long brown hair move slightly to the beat of the fan rotating next to the bed.

With every heartbeat Quinn's heart skipped watching this girl. Something about her seemed so familiar; she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The brown hair girl turned her eyes still closed and Quinn wanted to wake her, just to see those eyes again. She wanted her awake. She leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips earning a smile from the girl.

"You taste amazing" the girl said licking where Quinn had just been. The scent of vanilla enticing her nostrils as her brown eyes opened.

"Good morning to you too" Quinn said pulling the naked girl closer to her.

"Oh I'm sorry, good morning" the girl looked down at Quinn's naked body, which was something she was always self conscious about. She blushed and quickly covered herself.

"I don't usually do this" she said to the girl who replied in kind. "I don't either"

"It's just something about you" they both said in unison, laughing afterward.

The girl looked at the clock and put her hand over her head. "Shit" she cursed out loudly jumping off the bed.

"I have to go" she said running around the room naked in search of her clothes. Quinn watched too much in shock than to actually stop her. She didn't want her to go but she couldn't ask her to stay.

"Will I see you again?" She asked the now dressed girl. She didn't know how that was going to be possible they knew nothing about one another and the hotel room was all they had. The girl kneeled above her and kissed her lips softly.

"Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?" the girl asked. Quinn nodded and waited to see where she was going with this.

"I believe that if you and I are indeed destined to see each other again, we will" the girl said heading towards the couch where her purse was.

"Can I at least have your name?" Quinn asked watching as this girl, the special one, the one for some reason she couldn't explain was a big part of her life opened the door. She turned and looked at Quinn for a long time.

"No" she said closing the door behind her secretly hoping that their paths crossed again.

**There you have it more to come soon. The way I see this fic going in my head there will be something you guys didn't expect in the next chapter. **

**Tell me did you like? Did you not like? What do you guys think?**

**Specks :)**


	2. 1933 - Present

**WOW! I loved the response I've been getting for this story and the reviews, you guys are amazing I never expected it to be so popular but I'm glad you're loving it. Here's the first chapter. . Shout out to Lima Designs and more to come soon. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. **

**IMPORTANT: For you to understand this chapter... Sophie is Rachel and Amelia is Quinn. **

**DISCLAIMER (because I forgot to add one before): these characters are not mine I'm just playing with them.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Until Death Do Us Part Chapter 1**

**1933 Germany **

"Sophie, Sophie wake up" Sophie opened her brown eyes blinking frantically.

"What is it daddy?" she asked as he pulled her from her bed. She looked around to see her mother's tear streaked face looking back at her and immediately got scared. Her father was dismantling the room she shared with her big brother putting clothes that belonged to her into the sack and handed it to her.

"Listen to me Sophie" he started holding both of her shoulders. "Elijah didn't come home when he was supposed to. Amelia just came to us in haste, he was killed by _them_" he explained.

Sophie could not believe what she was hearing. She was about to break down I the absence of her brother.

"Sophie you have to leave" he explained she shook her head frantically catching the shadow of her bestfriend at her mother's side.

"No daddy I won't leave you and mommy" she said not fighting the tears falling from her face.

"You have to baby" her mother said taking a step forward "If what Amelia heard is true we are no longer safe here. You have to go, I can't lose another child, I can't"

"I'm going with you Sophie" Amelia said stepping forward. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a hat to hid most of her features.

Sophie looked at her father again who nodded reassuringly.

"Come with me" she pleaded.

"We can't, your mother can't travel with the baby on the way and I won't leave her here alone. You aren't alone. Amelia is leaving everything she knows for you. She will get you to safety but you have to go now" He kissed her cheek and walked her over to her mother. She touched her daughter's brown hair as if memorizing the texture of it for the last time.

"I love you" she whispered to her mother.

"And I love you"

Sophie's father turned to Amelia. "I've always thought you were the bravest girl I've ever met. Keep my daughter safe; get her out of this hell before it gets any worse"

"I'll do my best" Amelia said hugging the short man.

* * *

"How did you know?" Sophie whispered in the dark of the night. They had been walking for hours towards where Amelia arranged to get them safe passage to Britain.

"My father, he joined the Nazis and I knew it was a matter of time before he led them to you. I couldn't let them get you, not you Sohpie" she explained, her hazel eyes glazed over with unspilt tears. Sophie took Amelia's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you so much Amelia, you always were the one to save me"

"I'll always save you Sophie"

* * *

They walked for another half hour when Sophie insisted on them taking a break. Amelia agreed to a ten minute break which landed them at the hilt of a tree leaning against one another exhausted.

"How long until we get to Aston?" Sophie asked

"I told him it'll take us 3 days" Amelia answered taking a sip of water wanting to ration it as best as she could.

"They killed my brother" Sophie said the realization of everything finally hitting.

"I poisoned the man that did it" Amelia said simply

"How do you know who it was?"

"Because I once called him father" she said looking away from Sophie not wanting her to see how much she enjoyed finally seeing her father paying for all the bad things she went through thanks to him. Sophie turned her face so she could look into the eyes of her friend. The hazel orbs showed no form of remorse.

"I'd do it all over again" Amelia said looking into the brown eyes. Sophie put her hand around Amelia's neck and pulled her closer to her. Their lips connected, which was by no means out of the ordinary for them. They were each other's first everything and Sophie needed to show Amelia how much she appreciated the sacrifice she made to save her.

"I love you Amelia" she said when they pulled apart.

"I love you too Sophie"

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

They were determined not to be caught but right now that was looking harder than they anticipated. A small group of Nazi officers were tracking them. It seems that Amelia's father divulged the information about Sophie and her family long before he died. They managed to elude the 3 men hiding in a cut out.

"Wait here Sophie, I'll distract them and you continue to follow the map. Aston will be waiting at the checkpoint there and he will let you through, tell him I didn't make it" Amelia started to stand when Sophie pulled on the pants she had stolen from her father.

"We are not splitting up" she said simply. Amelia tried to disagree but Sophie forced her lips on hers and pulled away.

"We are not splitting up, I am not sending you out there to die and you are not leaving me here to wonder if you're alright. If we're going to meet Aston we go together, if we die we go together I am not leaving you Amelia" Tears started to trickle from her eyes. "I already lost my family, I won't lose you too" she whispered.

Amelia wrapped her arms around Sophie and pulled her closer to her. There was hardly any space for movement in the cut out but it didn't matter. They were together and if they were going to die that was a small but welcomed constellation.

They regrettably left their sacks with supplies back by their resting place which meant they were most likely to starve if they weren't found.

"Let's wait here until nightfall then we can go" Amelia suggested. Sophie nodded in agreement.

"You won't have to wait that long" a male voice said holding on to Sophie's foot dragging her out in the open.

"SOPHIE!" Amelia shouted trying desperately to grip onto the girl. She rushed out into the open to see Sophie in the arms of one man and surrounded by another.

"Amelia" she said beyond scared. The man holding her laughed at them and whispered something into Sophie's ear. Amelia rushed at him and one of the other men fired a shot into her stomach.

"AMELIA" Sophie shouted as the girl dropped to the ground. Sophie squirmed in the man's hands to get to her and he rolled his eyes and let her go.

"Sophie" Amelia whispered blood coming from her mouth and her vision fading. Sophie cried watching the life starting to slowly drain from Amelia.

"Don't talk Amelia I'm right here" she said kissing her over and over

"I tried" she said

"I know you did"

"I-I love y-you" Amelia gurgled on her last breath

"I love you too, so so much" Sophie said as the last bit of life left Amelia's eyes.

Sophie pulled her closer, running her hand through the blonde hair that was now muddled with leaves, twigs and mud. She kissed every inch of Amelia she could reach before the men around her started laughing. They tried to come close to her but she started throwing whatever rocks she could find when one of them brought his gun up to her. She fell in silence and looked at the setting sun.

"I will find you Amelia" she whispered as the trigger was pulled.

* * *

**Present Day**

The noise of the cappuccino machine jumped Quinn out of her deep thoughts. It's been 11 months 4 days and she still hadn't seen the girl she spent that unforgettable night with. She tried as much as she could to forget her but it proved impossible when she kept feeling their fingers entangled or the feeling of the girl's lips on her own.

Shaking her head Quinn was given her coffee and went over to the table she dubbed as her own; where her laptop and research books sat patiently awaiting her return. Usually Quinn backed the window, not wanting to be distracted by the plethora of people walking by but something felt different today. She decided to shake it up a bit and not only face the window but she ordered something than what she usually did, which came as a surprise to her roommate who was working behind the counter.

She took a sip and exhaled at the change of taste. Her eyes disappeared in the book she was reading at the time for her class. She glanced over the words bobbing her head at the soft music playing from her laptop.

Something pulled her concentration away from the book without her being aware of it and she thought losing her mind. Outside the window was brown hair that reminded her so much of the hair of the girl she last made love to. Could it be? She watched the girl stop to look at her phone, wishing she could get a glance of her face.

'Turn dammit' she thought watching with great scrutiny.

Finally the girl turned and she recognized her. It was hard not to. Quinn's smile brightened as the girl laughed at something on her phone and walked out of view. Quinn ripped her earphones out and dropped the book she had been holding running out of the shop as quickly as she could, leaving everyone in the café puzzled; her roommate included.

The girl was gone.

She took off down the street the girl had been on and looked left then right then left again. There she was.

She ran as fast as her legs could get her and tapped the girl on her shoulder. It was a miracle that she was athletic or she would be out of breath right now. The girl turned and her smile disappeared.

"You" she said

"Can I have your name now?" Quinn said still in disbelief that she finally found her.

"It's Rachel, Rachel Berry" the girl replied biting back an overjoyed laugh that they did indeed find each other.

**I know it's really sad how they died but some of them won't be such sad stories I promise. **

**I leave it for you all to assume how the girls always end up together. If you want to know my take on it feel free to ask but all I will say is open your mind to it.**

**Specks :)**


	3. 1912 - Present

******Hey guys, here's another chapter, glad you are all enjoying the story. More to come soon. It hasn't been edited so forgive any mistakes. (Guess which historical event I used this time. It's one of my favorite stories of all time as sad as it is. I find it fascinating)**

******Oh before I forget: Adara is Rachel and Keira is Quinn**

******Happy Reading :)**

**Until Death Do Us Part Chapter 2**

**1912**

They got separated before all of this started but now that panic struck she needed to find her. Adara ran down the corridors leading to the room they shared. Everyone, rats included were heading in the opposite direction making it harder for her to get to their room; that's when she saw her.

"KEIRA" Adara yelled seeing the blonde head of hair in the crowd of running people. Keira pulled her close to her and kissed her.

"Thank God. I thought I'd never see you again" she said running her hand through the girl's hair. "I heard the ship was hit"

Adara nodded pulling her in the direction everyone else was taking. Now that they've found each other their next option was to get off the ship. Keira held on tightly to Adara's hand and pulled her through the people when they came up to a locked gate.

"Go back to the main stairwell and you'll be let out there" the officer instructed. Adara pulled herself closer to Keira and watched as she got onto her tiptoes to see above the crowds above them.

"Why can't you just let us out here?" someone yelled.

Keira looked around at the crowd she was dancing with just yesterday; their faces full of fear. She and Keira laughed so heartily the night before watching everyone drink their ale and dance around the room. They were all separated by class, which meant them being in the 3rd class equated to them being pretty much screwed.

"What's going on?" Keira asked Andrew one of their friends from being on the ship.

"These arses won't let us out"

"Come on" Keira said pulling Adara towards the other stairwell.

"Keira I'm scared" she said running alongside her.

Keira stopped and looked into the brown eyes she loved more than life.

"I won't leave you. We're going to get out. One way or another we will" she said kissing her forehead. Adara nodded and closed her eyes.

"Let's go" she said pulling Keira along.

"Put your lifebelts on, here put your lifebelts on" one of the stewards shouted passing along the corridor handing them out. He handed one to Keira bypassing Adara. She stopped them again and put it on over Adara.

"Love take it; please?" she pleaded tying each side securely to Adara's sides. Water started to flush through the corridor, causing more alarm for the people in it.

"Come on" Keira said running faster to the main stairwell. Crowds of people were there and shouts for the women and children to come forwards sounded. Keira tried but failed to get her and Adara to the front.

"Will you give us a chance to live you slimy bastards" someone yelled from the front. A gunshot rang out and Keira covered Adara's head.

"Keira what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I-I don't know Ada" she whispered running her hand through her hair.

"I can't believe this is happening" Adara said as the water reached where they were. "Why are they letting us out?"

Adara tightened her grip on Keira's hand. "Come with me" she said pushing towards the water. They both were now ankle deep in the water and Keira didn't know where she was being led but she had an idea of what was going to happen. Adara opened the door of a room and pulled Keira in, closing it behind her.

"If I'm going to die, I want it to be in your arms" Adara said looking into Keira's hazel eyes she started to untie the lifebelt and throw it to the ground. Keira pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much Adara" she said sitting on the bed and pulling Adara down next to her. She pulled her closer. The bottoms of their dresses were soaked but it didn't stop them from getting closer to one another. Water started to fill the room and Keira kissed Adara's shoulder.

"Meeting you a year ago was the best thing that ever happened to me. Knowing you has changed who I am in so many ways Ada. I love you so damn much" Keira said biting back tears.

"I love you too Keira, always" she replied closing her eyes. Adara turned and kissed her lips.

"You are the love of my dreams, more than I ever expected to find"

"I always knew I would fall in love but what we have is so much more than just that"

The water reached the bed now and they tightened their grips on each other.

"See you in heaven my angel" Adara said smiling at her girl.

"You are my heaven" Keira replied putting her lips on Adara's where they stayed as they took their last breaths.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Well Rachel Berry I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray"

Rachel took her hand and kissed it. "Its nice to meet you Quinn Fabray"

Quinn blushed a little. "What are you up to now?" she asked still looking at Rachel, not believing that it was really her.

"I'm doing some chores, you know shopping, that kinda stuff. Want to join?" she asked Quinn hoping she would say yes.

"Sure" she said following as Rachel stepped forward in the direction she was heading.

They were a couple of blocks away from where Quinn first stopped her Quinn walked side by side with her looking at her up and down. Rachel chuckled and raised her eyebrow. "Lose something over here Quinn?"

"I just can't believe its you" she said

Rachel opened the door to the grocery store she was on her way to and held it open for Quinn. "It's not that hard to believe, like I said if we were to see each other again we would" she said shrugging.

"Hey Jazzy" Rachel said greeting a girl that walked up to them.

"Its about time, you walk really slow sometimes Rach, whose this?" she replied

"Um Jasika Ward this is Quinn Fabray, Quinn this is Jasika my crazy roommate and secret lover" Rachel said smirking at the last part.

Jasika raised an eyebrow and looked at Rachel "Please as if you were even my type, how do you two know each other?" Jasika asked, still looking at Quinn.

Rachel bit her lip and looked at Quinn.

"Oh we're old friends" Quinn said putting her arm around Rachel's shoulders who nodded and held onto Quinn's hand.

Jasika laughed "That's funny considering we haven't been apart for more than a week our entire lives" Jasika said handing each of them bags of groceries she just paid for at the checkout counter.

Rachel rolled her eyes and winked at Quinn. "Hey Jazzy we're going to put you on a cab, I think I want to spend some time with Quinn" she said looking for Quinn's approval of this supposition.

"Fine, wait a minute are you _her_, the chick from about a year ago?" Jasika asked looking at Rachel for comfirmation who smiled and nodded. Jasika took all the bags Rachel and Quinn had been holding and smiled brightly.

"Go forth and be naughty ladies, Quinn if you hurt my lady I will hunt you down and kill you" Jasika said being serious on the last part.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a sense of adoration that Jasika has never seen before.

"Its a bit too early to tell but I'll treat her like a queen. I promise"

Rachel beemed at those words and looked at Jasika who muttered "I'm sure you will" they stopped a cab and got Jasika situated with the bags.

"See you later Rach, nice to finally meet you Quinn"

"Pleasure is all mine" she said

Rachel looked at Quinn as the cab took off. "So, its pretty early in the afternoon. Can I take you to lunch?" she asked looking into the hazel eyes she's dreamt of for a long time.

"I know just the place" Quinn said holding her hand out hoping Rachel would take it.

**This story isn't going as I expected but I LOVE this direction its taking. More to come soon and all the deaths won't be quite so tragic I promise you. I have a seriously awesome thing planned for the next chapter. **

**Oh hey I have an idea, suggest some names for me to name the girls in future chapters and I just might use them. **

**Specks :)**


	4. 1594

**Hey guys, this is just a filler in celebration of the 5th of November. The guy in here is Guy Fawkes (also known as Guido) and I chose to use his sister Elizabeth in this chapter. Now be warned I have no idea what she looked like I only know she was married in 1594 and I chose to use this to my advantage. This is a filler and you will like it. its short and unedited so I'm sorry for any mistakes. More to come soon. By the way I had another chapter lined up but its unfinished and you will get it this week sometime and you'll enjoy it. **

**Elizabeth is Rachel and Michelle is Quinn.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Until Death Do Us Part Chapter 3**

_**Remember, remember the fifth of November,**__**  
**__**The gunpowder treason and plot**__**  
**__**I know of no reason**__**  
**__**Why the gunpowder treason**__**  
**__**Should ever be forgot**_

**(P.S. this has nothing to do with the chapter but I wanted to add it in just because I love)**

**1594**

Elizabeth's brother opened the door peeping his head in.

"Hey you" he said closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth, nervously. Guy came up behind her looking at her wedding dress. "You look beautiful on the outside, but you look unhappy. What's wrong?" he asked her.

She turned to look him in the eye, her brown eyes glinting with specks of unshed tears.

"I-I" she started.

"You're in love with Michelle and you want to be with her and not with this dude" he said

"I don't know" she whispered. "I love them both but she, she is so wrong that it feels so right"

"You know mother won't care who you love but society would and if you two are together then you're looking for trouble"

Elizabeth rested her head against his shoulder and he ran his hand through her hair.

"Guido, I don't want to disappoint anyone but I want her"

"Well my love if that's what you want go get her. Daddy always said to me when we want something we have to go out and get it. If this isn't what you want, if you don't want to be with a man and you want to be with Michelle you need to go get her. Its not too late to get out of this marriage, Anne and I will stall for you, you could go find her. I heard she's leaving town and you have to go now if you want to catch her" he said taking the veil off her head. Elizabeth kissed his cheek and he helped her out of her dress.

* * *

Michelle put her rucksack over her back and tightened the laces on her boots she knew she was being granted a favor by Antonio for him letting her on the boat. She tied her a scarf over her blonde hair and looked back at all she left behind.

There was nothing here for her now, Elizabeth didn't want her, her family pushed her away for being in love with a woman and she lost it all. She walked through the village looking at neighbors she'll never see again and places she'll never visit again. Some village children walked behind her as she walked but she paid them no notice. Her heart ached as she passed the church, knowing Elizabeth was in there and may be getting married at this very moment. Her brother came to see her lastnight saying something about how unhappy Elizabeth was without her in her life. She tried to convince him to just stay out of it but he was having none of it.

She sighed wondering if he ever got to talk to her but pushed the thought to the back of her mind and trudged on down the road. It wasn't her problem anymore, her love was lost.

She turned the corner wiping away some sweat from going into her hazel eyes. She looked back at the kids and told them to go on home when one of them stopped her.

"Excuse me Michelle where are you going?" the little blonde girl asked. She bent to the girls height and smiled.

"I'm leaving little Beth" she responded

"I'll miss you" she replied pouting a little. Michelle leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay little one, it's for the best. You be a good girl okay?" she said making her promise. The little girl nodded and ran away towards her house.

* * *

The scent of sea water got nearer as she turned the corner to the docks.

"This is it little girl" she whispered to herself trying to find the courage to keep on walking. Taking a few more steps she saw someone standing by the docks in a white dress looking like all kinds of hell.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the barely visible figure in the setting sun.

"I came for you. I love you" she said walking closer to Michelle.

"What about your husband Elizabeth?" Michelle asked resting her bag on to the ground.

"I don't have a husband, I want you, I always wanted you and I'll always want you" she said

Michelle laughed putting both hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Not that this isn't all pretty and adorable ladies but we must set sail" Antonio said walking towards them on the docks. He took Michelle's rucksack and put it around his back.

"Wait I don't have any of my stuff" Elizabeth said. Antonio laughed and urged them towards the boat.

"Guido brought your bags along with some money for you two to start your new life. He said he believes in you and he wants you two to be happy and also Michelle he said he'll kill you if you hurt his sister" Antonio said helping them both onto the boat.

"That'll never happen" Michelle said looking at Elizabeth with so much love.

"Yeah it never will" Elizabeth agreed.

"Well lets get going"

**See its short and sweet and I chose not to 'kill' them in this chapter but the way I saw it the boat crashed or something...you could make whatever you want about how they died. the point is, the story will continue in the next chapter. Hope you guys aren't too peeved with me for this chapter. And if you are well too bad. Oh and for those of you in USA and are old enough to vote...GO VOTE! your vote counts (can't believe I'm actually saying this lol)**

**So Happy Guy Fawkes Night my loves and be safe tonight. **

**Specks :)**


	5. Present

**Hey guys. Since I gave you a flashback only last chapter I'll give you a little present time story line. Its short but you'll like it. More to come soon. Mistakes are mine. **

**Present Day  
**  
Quinn closed the door behind her, resting up against it and sighed dreamily.

"Quinn Fabray you suck" Luna said coming out of her bedroom. Her roommate took one look at her facial expression.

"It was her wasn't it? The girl you ran after was the one from a few months ago" Quinn nodded walking over to their couch and taking a seat, "well what's her name?"

"Rachel Berry. Lu she is amazing, she's intelligent, sexy, and she brings out a side of me that is only reserved for her"

Luna laughed and rolled her eyes "you've known her 5 hours Q calm down. All your shit is on your bed by the way"

"Thanks. It doesn't feel like 5 hours, it feels like I've known her all my life. I feel like I know everything about her. My god this girl is..." Quinn trailed off giving in to her state of euphoria.

Luna shook her head, pinning her red hair into a ponytail.

"I'm glad you finally found her. When do I get to meet this mystery woman?" She asked intrigued.

"Patience grasshopper. I'm going to go take a shower good looking out by the way" Quinn said disappearing into her room.

* * *

Rachel flopped onto Jasika's bed and let out a breath of contentment.

"Soooooo-"

"I'm in love with her" Rachel interrupted turning her head to Jasika.

"There it is" Jasika said "my only question is. Why didn't you guys exchange numbers or whatever? You could have been dating by now"

"It didn't seem right at the time, besides I had just broken up with Melanie and Quinn was only supposed to be a one night stand type of thing. I never once thought when I met her that she would be on my mind like this" she replied

Rachel put her hand over her eyes thinking about Quinn.

"God she is amazing'

"And beautiful" Rachel slapped her arm threateningly "Get your own"

Jasika rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Rachel asked Jasika. Rachel scoffed at her best friend.

"You know we're going to the movies. Dumb question Jazz"

Jasika closed her book and tossed it at the foot of her bed.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were going to ditch me to hang out with Quinn. Hey maybe you should invite her to see the movie with us. I don't mind 3rd wheeling with you two" she said smiling.

Rachel grinned excitedly and took her phone from her pocket.

**Hey Jazz and I are going to the movies at the Empire, do you want to join?**

"Now we wait" she said.

* * *

Quinn ran into her room when her phone played the ringtone she assigned to Rachel. She read the message and walked out of her room.

"Hey Lu, feel like hitting up a movie with me?" She asked trying to talk her friend into tagging along as she typed to Rachel.

**I'm in. I'm bringing my roommate with me if that's cool with you two**

"I'm not in the mood" she said through the closed door of her room.

"Too bad you would've gotten to meet Rachel"

**Yeah that's fine **Rachel texted back.

Luna's door burst open and she had a towel wrapped around her.

"I'll be ready in 20 minutes"

Quinn snickered and dropped her phone on the bed while she looked for clothes to wear to the cinema.

**I have some pretty cool flashbacks lined up and maybe a memory or two for the girls...who knows?**

**Lemme know what you thought of this chapter. I love hearing from you all. Oh fun fact: The Empire is an old cinema here in Barbados that I never got a chance to go to before it closed down but the building, as run down as it is. Is an architecturally beautiful piece of art. **

**Specks**


	6. 1985 - Present

**Hey guys here's another chapter. Let me know what you think. It's unedited so I'm really sorry about any mistakes.**

**Happy Holidays and Happy Reading :)**

**Until Death Do Us Part Chapter 5**

_Julie = Rachel and Natalin = Quinn_

**1985**

"I used to believe that somewhere in this universe there was a you that fit perfectly with me" Julie said looking into the sky.

"What do you mean?" Natalin asked

Julie's hand shifted a little underneath Natalin's head as she turned to face her blonde goddess.

"It's like this, I believe in the most powerful thing you can imagine. It is so powerful it brings, people together, pull them apart, it drives others, start wars, end wars, I believe in this power because without it you would be just any other girl I pass on the street, your beauty would be unknown to me and I would be a shell of the person I am with you" Julie looked back into the sky watching the shapeless clouds float by.

She berated herself for naming them shapeless, because shapeless for her is something creative for someone else doing exactly what they were doing.

Natalin watched the slight crinkle in Julie's brow; she had been enthralled by this amazing woman for a couple of weeks now and they've been inseparable.

"So Wonder Woman, what's this powerful enigma?"

Julie chuckled.

"It's not an enigma Nat, it's love"

"Love?"

"Yes, love is what brought us together, it's what makes it easy for me to do this" she said bringing her lips closer to Natalin's. The softness of their lips crashed together like waves bashing to the shore. Julie's hand wrapped into the blonde hair pulling the girl closer.

After a while the girls pulled away, looking at the clouds like nothing happened. That was their first kiss, first declaration of love and for them the first of many.

"I feel the heat when I touch you" Julie said

"That's because our energies are entangling, and you and I are becoming one" Natalin whispered.

"Promise me we'll do this again someday, you and I will lay under a tree like this, looking at the clouds like this and although it's only been a week since I've known you, we'll always the love we share" Julie said. It was Natalin's turn to face Julie, she smiled at the glint of hope in Julie's Brown eyes.

"Not only will we always feel this way, but you and I will never stop being"

* * *

**Present Day**

Quinn lapped her feet placing the book into her lap. The smell of freshly cut grass engulfed her senses, and she smiled at the childhood memories they brought back. As the words popped off the page, Quinn imagined every scene as if it were happening right in front of her. She had a little time between classes, and all her assignments were up to date so she took a little leisure time to read a nonacademic book. It had been a week since she and Rachel had seen each other, and they've met up every day since; neither girl able to get enough of the other.

Quinn turned the page but didn't continue reading. It felt as if a part of her was lost, but making its way back to her. She closed the book and looked around.

"Damn, I was trying to sneak up on you" Rachel said coming towards her. She took her shades off her eyes, and stuck them into her hair. Quinn reciprocated the smile she was being given, standing. She wiped the grass off her hands and opened them to take Rachel in for a hug.

"How are you?" she asked not wanting to let go. She noticed the scent of Rachel's shampoo and smiled at how familiar it was becoming. It felt like a natural part of Quinn, a part of her that not only didn't she want to forget but she wouldn't.

"Better now, that class I just had was beyond murder. Thank god it was my last of the day. How is your day going?" she asked sitting on the grass next to Quinn.

"Better" Quinn said as well.

Rachel and Quinn, though they had yet to attempt anything further than holding one another, had no qualms about sitting close to one another. Rachel put her hand around Quinn's waist and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Have you seen the clouds today?" she asked looking up.

Quinn followed suit, shaking her head no. Rachel motioned for her to lay down, resting her head on her arm. Quinn looked at the clouds through the trees, the colors danced around one another vibrantly and she felt something she only ever gained with Rachel around.

Peace.

Rachel sighed and Quinn asked her what was wrong.

"I don't know what it is, but I've never felt more at home, than I have when we're together. It's like knowing I'm going to see you is one thing, but being with you is like all my birthdays, with presents by the way, and Christmas rolled up into one. I don't know what it is about you Quinn but I like it, a lot"

"It's fate" Quinn said blinking away tears of joy.

"It's not only fate, it's love. I think I'm in love with you" Rachel replied

Quinn started laughing and turned to face Rachel.

"I feel the same way about you" Quinn said. Their lips connected for the first time, neither of them able to ignore how familiar it felt to them.

As they pulled away, they said nothing, but instead stared at the sky some more.

"Let's make every day like this" Rachel stated

"Let's make every day better" Quinn whispered

**More to come. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Specks :)**


	7. Present - 1969 - Hell Broke Loose

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. I decided to start shaking things up a bit. So read on, read on.**

**Until Death Do Us Part Chapter 6**

**Present Day**

Quinn stood, looking at Rachel. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked holding her hand a little tighter. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, you worry too much" she said opening the door to the class. Quinn shook her head and allowed herself to be pulled into the room by the girl. She was used to seeing the white walls of the room, but being pulled among her colleagues with Rachel Berry at her side, it seemed cozy somehow. The blonde squeezed Rachel's hand, indicating where she usually sat. Luna looked up from her book with a puzzled look.

"Hey loser, hi Rachel, what are you doing here?" she asked, moving over one seat so Rachel and Quinn could sit together.

"My classes for the day are over, thought I would crash Quinn's class"

"You do know this is a Psyc class right?" Luna asked.

"I am aware, yes, this should be fun" she said as the class quieted down.

Professor Gilmore walked in and dropped his briefcase on the teacher's desk. His TA took a stack of papers from him and started distributing them among the class. Quinn took the stack of papers handed into their row taking one for herself and passing the stack to Luna. Rachel looked at Quinn offended.

"What?" Quinn asked at her expression.

Rachel took one of the papers from Luna and ignored Quinn's question. Luna chuckled at their antics, taking one of them for herself and another for their friend Clara before passing them over to the guy next to her.

"Good afternoon class as you can see I have provided you with a selection of scenarios. As you know, this counts for 25% of your final grade. The instructions are on the paper; for those of you however, who have difficulty understanding these string of letters that make words, which in turn make sentences, the assignment is an outline. You will choose which research method you would use according to the question you chose and use said method to show me a step by step of how you would conduct this research. You will create a PowerPoint presentation of this as well that will be presented in class. You will work in pairs so ladies and gentlemen find a partner. Any questions?"

The room was silent and Quinn leaned forward to see Luna and nodded, Luna nodded back and that was their agreement to be partners. Rachel looked at the paper and raised her hand. Quinn tried to stop her but Rachel got her hand in the air.

"Yes Miss uh-" he said not recognizing her.

"Will we be marked differently if we use qualitative methods as opposed to quantitative methods and are we allowed to tweek any of the details on the sheet to make the research work for us?"

Luna looked back to see if Quinn's facial expression matched her own Quinn looked at Rachel impressed.

"You will be marked the same regardless of the method as long as the work makes sense. As for your second question, no you may not 'tweek' any of the details" he said.

Rachel nodded and looked at the paper, writing something on the paper. Professor Gilmore started the lecture and things went back to normal. Quinn leaned in and whispered.

"You're kind of amazing you know"

Rachel looked at her grinning.

"I know"

"You two are kind of nauseating you know" Luna whispered to us both. They looked at one another, then over to Luna.

"We know"

* * *

_**1969 **_

_Anke = Quinn Zio = Rachel_

_Anke closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Zio stood next to her holding her hand tightly. The wind swayed them slightly as they stood on the edge of the building. This is what their lives had come to; nothing else to live for, no more hope. Anke's breath hitched when she looked down. Her blonde hair flew in front of her face. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Zio asked_

_Anke looked at her. She searched brown eyes for any sense of regret._

"_I'm here, I'm in this with you" she said looking down._

"_I want you to know Zio; I love you more than anything in this world. If there was any way we could stay together I would do it"_

"_They want us dead Anke, we have to do it" Zio replied_

"_I know"_

_Their love for one another was a forbidden one. Zio ran her hand along the blonde's cheek. She wiped the tears away and smiled. _

"_This is goodbye for now"_

"_Goodbye for now" Anke whispered. Their lips connected for one last passionate kiss, before jumping off the building._

_The cold air enveloped their skin as the ground came nearer. Hazel and brown stared at one another as the end came._

* * *

**Present Day**

Quinn jumped up from the bed. She looked around at Rachel whose facial expression mirrored her own. Quinn closed her eyes as they adjusted to the dark. Jasika came running into the room with book.

"What? What is it?" she yelled looking around. She turned on the lights and looked at both of them, before turning it off again because both girls were naked.

Rachel and Quinn looked at one another questioningly.

"Guys wha-"

"I have to go" Quinn said not caring that she was naked. She jumped up gathering her clothes and pulled them on. She stood next to Jasika, giving Rachel one last look before she ran through the door.

"Rachel what the hell happened? You both were screaming; jumped me out of my shit"

Jasika sat on the bed next to her best friend; she tried to get the girl to look at her. Rachel stared at the door, where Quinn was just standing.

"Rach. Hey ba ba talk to me?"

Rachel turned her head slowly towards Jasika.

"I think I died" she started "and I think Quinn was with me"

**So there you go. More to come soon. I wrote this for you. Any questions, comments, queries let me know.**

**Specks :)**


End file.
